The Perfect Moment
by xoxo.koko
Summary: A fluffy Sesshoumaru and Kagome drabble one shot. Fun times on the beach can sometimes lead to a little more as both Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselves toppling over in love, literally. Warning: OOC! IMPORTANT: READ AN!
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Moment**

**Summary: **A fluffy Sesshoumaru and Kagome drabble one shot. Fun times on the beach can sometimes lead to a little more as both Sesshoumaru and Kagome find themselves toppling over in love, literally. Warning: OOC!

The waves came over the shore gently, whisking tanned grains into the ocean's depths, making the island shrink that much more. The foam from the crest of the wave soaked into the sand, making it's way ever so slowly toward the two sets of footprints that meandered through the sand.

Though the foot prints remained, they did nothing to portray the sudden shrieks and giggles that filled the air. As the foot prints continued, they went from slow and long, as one would enjoy a sunset walk along the beach, to quick and short, reoccurring more often.

The foot prints was prime evidence for the story of how she ran in front of him and faced him, hands clasped behind her back, a goofy grin on her face. They helped to tell how a small smile played the corners of his lips as she reached out for his hand to continue dragging him along the beach.

However, the foot prints began a new story when she jumped toward him, giggling and shrieking in delight when he, in reflex, wrapped his arms around her hips and lifted her up and spun her. They told the tale of how she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him before she gently tapped his nose and grinned. How he stared into her eyes so lovingly, and how she stared back, cheeks tinged pink.

The tale continued as the footprints were placed wildly as the two began to wrestle in the sand. Kagome shrieked as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and hefted her over his shoulder. Kagome lifted herself and stuck her tongue out at the boy and he, in return, grinned. The girl huffed and poked his side, knowing his ticklish spot. Sesshoumaru lurched forward, almost loosing his grip on Kagome's legs.

No matter how he tried, however, he couldn't find himself catching his balance, and so against his will, and against the screams from Kagome, he toppled over backwards as the girl put her hands on his chest to keep him from falling on her, and glared at him.

Sesshoumaru laughed whenever he hit the sand, and seeing the look on Kagome's face made him laugh even harder. His laughter stopped when the girl straddled his stomach, her hands holding his wrists beside his head. "Pinned you," she grinned triumphantly, oblivious to the close proximity. Sesshoumaru simply grinned.

The girl faltered slightly at the grin, but held strong. "Oh really?" she blinked at the words and nodded. "Yeah!" his grin only widened. He slowly moved a long finger to move a lock of ebony hair behind her ear, gingerly caressing her face at the same time.

Kagome felt her cheeks brighten before she felt something warm and soft against her lips. Her eyes widened momentarily in shock before she closed them and returned the sweet kiss. She felt him smile against her lips before his parted and she felt a wet tongue against hers. Kagome slowly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, and she found herself brushing her own tongue against his to explore his mouth.

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's hands and they immediately wrapped around her waist and she twined her fingers into his hair. She sighed into the kiss before he pulled away. She opened her eyes to see him smirking up at her. "My dear," he began, a smug look in his eyes. "I believe you just lost," he murmured.

Kagome barely got out her 'huh' before she drew back with a squeak as she toppled onto Sesshoumaru's knees as he sat up, smirking triumphantly down at her. She made herself comfortable, seeing how she was laying down against his knees. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl with a twinkle in his eyes. She saw this and looked away, blushing. Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and moved her face so she was looking back at him again. He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, the girl oblivious to where his hands were about to attack.

She shrieked and began to giggle as his hands grabbed her sides and began to tickle her ribs. "Sess! Sess! Stop!" She managed between shrieks and giggles. Sesshoumaru laughed as the girl made a vain attempt to push herself away from him. He wouldn't be letting her go for a while.

He picked her up as much as he could and twirled her, so her back rested against his chest and her knees bent over his own bent knees. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her hip, the other with his fingers splayed across her stomach.

Kagome sighed happily as the first stars of the night appeared in the sky, twinkling happily as they observed the two. Sesshoumaru nuzzled the top of her hair and drew in her scent, visibly relaxing. The girl cuddled closer into him as they both listen to the sounds of the waves and the occasional call from a bird.

Each were content that night, not a single trouble passing their mind. They decided to take each day as it came and face it, together. From now on they would be together, whether it remained private or in the public. But neither fretted over the story their footprints told, it would all be gone in the morning, leaving the only witness to their new love being the stars above.

**A/N: Boo yah. D I kinda like…yeah. -nod nod-**


	2. READ MEEEE

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I have a nice question to ask of you ;)**

**Should I turn this into a full blown story? Or should I leave it as is?**

Bah. This has been bothering me for a while. I just have that feeling I should turn it into a full story and maybe have a sequel. (Ooh, now I'm thinking _**crazy**_) xD

**So yeah. I'm asking yall. Should I, or I should I not?**

**That is the question.**

-nod-


End file.
